


Those Same Dark Thoughts

by KaiserRyo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dom/sub, F/F, Large Breasts, Large insertions, Nipple Play, Pain, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserRyo/pseuds/KaiserRyo
Summary: After kicking out her Husband Hal, Alice Cooper lives at home with her two daughters Betty and Polly. The members of the Cooper family have always had their own forms of underlying darkness. What will happen if that darkness is ever set free?
Relationships: Alice Cooper/Betty Cooper/Polly Cooper
Kudos: 5





	Those Same Dark Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenhorse13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorse13/gifts).



> This is a Commission for Greenhorse13! It gets pretty dark and extreme as you go along so if that isn't your cup of tea I highly suggest you skip this one.
> 
> I can't stress this emough. PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS!

{{This takes place during Season 1 of the TV Show Riverdale}}

Betty was at her wit's end. The Cooper household has been in disarray and has only been getting worse. After months of being away, her old sister Polly has returned home and is currently pregnant with twins. Alice her mother had kicked out her father Hal after the discovery of his plan to convince Polly to have an abortion. Even with Alice's new acceptance of Polly's condition the two of them were still butting heads and Polly was on the verge of leaving home once again with all the constant arguing. Betty has been brainstorming some ideas where she can (hopefully) convince Polly to stay.

Late one night after a typical argument riddled day that had become commonplace as of late. Betty decides to barge into Polly's room and finally confront her about everything. As soon as she walks in she finds Polly masturbating with an absolutely MASSIVE dildo being pumped into her hungry snatch. At 9 months of pregnancy Polly looked absolutely divine, a giant pregnant belly, milk-filled DD-Cup breasts, and her shaven pussy being stretched by that monster dildo. "Betty what the hell! Get out of my room!" Betty said as she was startled by her little sister's presence. "No Polly we need to have to have a talk." Betty closes the door and slowly starts to approach Polly telling her about the sounds she's been hearing from her room. "I know just how horny you've been lately Polly. For a while now I have been hearing you masturbate through the walls." 

Betty crawls onto Polly's bed and leans in for a kiss and begins to launch her plan into action. "I love you Polly, and I don't want to lose you so I'll do anything to get you to stay." Polly, still awestruck from being kissed by her sister helplessly utters "A-Anything?" Betty smiles at says "I'll be your willing, loving sex slave. A fucktoy with the sole purpose of bringing you pleasure." Betty then steps back and starts sensually undress for her big sister. She is shaven clean with perky C-Cup tits that look tiny compared to her Polly's massive milk filled tits. Betty pulls the dildo out of Polly and marvels at its gargantuan size. Equine in nature and thicker than her forearm Polly wondered just how much Polly was battering her pussy with something this huge. Before they can truly get started Alice barges in demanding to know what was going on.

Betty tells Alice her plan to keep Polly at home and notices a dark change in her mother's eyes after finishing her explanation. "Oh Betty that won't be enough sweetheart. If you TRULY want Polly here you'll have to go deeper than that." Alice strips and shows off her matronly body. Motherly breasts and hips shaped from the births of her two daughters and a bush neatly trimmed to a nice strip. Betty is shaken from her reverie at Alice's beauty by her mother roughly grabbing her at planting a deep and possessive on her lips. Alice kisses turns into bites as she moves down Betty's cute teen body leaving marks on her neck and perky tits while she uses her nails to leave harsh scratches down Betty's back to the point where they break her delicate flawless skin.

Alice pushes Betty aside as she has had her fill of her for the moment. She then directs her attention to her eldest daughter. "Don't think I forgot about you, you selfish slut." Alice grabs the fake horse cock and begins to shove it back inside Polly's hungry cunt. "This only comes back out when I say so. Try to disobey me and I'll beat the shit of those worthless brats you're carrying" Alice starts to rub and creep up Polly's body and stops when she feels the twins kick. Her eyes begin to go even darker and she begins to slap and punch at Polly's stomach. 

Polly begins to open her mouth in protest but Alice silences her with a glare. "If the two of you want to get fucked like the filthy sluts you are then you do what I say without question." Both Polly and Betty quickly agree, Polly just wanting to feel pleasure and Betty craving even higher levels of depravity. Alice then roughly slaps Betty and sends her to the ground. She then grabs her by her hair and mashes Betty's face against her dripping wet pussy and gives a simple command of "Start licking" and smiles once she feels Betty's tongue diving into her folds. Alice delivers another painful slap to Polly's belly and tells her to keep fucking herself with her dildo until she is finished with Betty. Alice digs her nails into Betty's scalp and forces her deeper being turned on by causing her daughters pain. After enjoying Betty's work with her tongue for several minutes she pulls Betty away and punches her in the face, sending her tumbling to the floor once again. A squirt of femcum exits Betty's pussy from the act of being brutalized by her mother. Polly is still pounding herself with her dildo and is surprised at how much she is loving the display of violence in front of her. 

"Now Betty I think its time we move on to the main course. Help me with your sister. Now." Betty stands up and moves with Alice to be by Polly. "Betty you will help me teach Polly and the twins their place in this family. Be as rough as you have to." Betty and Alice begin to brutally assault Polly. Landing multiple punches and slaps to her face, tits, and stomach. All the while the twins were still moving and reacting to the blows. It was as though they could recognize what was going on through Polly's stomach. Alice and Betty then each take one of Polly's tits in their mouths and began biting and sucking on her nipples until they draw blood. Afterwards both pull away and Alice starts berating Polly and resumes her attacks on the twins. "You're such a selfish- SMACK!- filthy fucking- SMASH!- SLUT Polly! You don't even care that I'm beating the shit out of your genetic defects you call babies! All you care is getting off, isn't that right?" "Yes mommy." Polly obediently replied. "Of course you are. You're just a useless little COUSIN FUCKER!" 

Betty was furiously masturbating at the sight of her mother's brutality. The thought of the woman who gave birth to them utterly dominating and owning them was quickly bringing to her climax. The three of them continued to fuck themselves as Alice then made one final decree. "From now on I'm going to destroy you two little whores every night. No more boys for either of you. You both belong to me and me alone, are we clear?" 

"YES MOMMY!!" Both girls screamed. All three women reached orgasm at the same time squirting their sweet girlcum all over Polly's room. Alice then delivered a harsh kick to Polly's gut feeling the twins react to the blow afterwards. Satisfied for now with her handiwork, Alice saw that both her daughters were still coming down from their highs of their orgasms and decided to leave them for a bit. She exited the room but not before turning off the lights and saying "Night girls." 

Betty and Polly were so happy that they could finally be a family again. All they had to do was be slaves to their mother's whim. The Cooper women were now a bunch of incestuous sexual deviants filled with darkness and honestly, they were okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a bit short so I decided to add at least one more chapter at a later date. Look out for that if you enjoyed it!


End file.
